tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wood Avenue
Image:Edron Streets.png rect 150 101 177 149 Castle Shops poly 39 93 39 105 46 110 47 131 59 139 65 188 77 190 78 184 111 194 111 192 79 192 79 187 67 185 61 137 50 131 49 130 49 110 42 103 41 93 Castle Street rect 67 79 183 181 Castle Flats rect 128 213 180 257 Central Circle rect 186 441 203 443 Cormaya Street rect 186 441 188 456 Cormaya Street rect 188 454 200 456 Cormaya Street rect 198 454 200 482 Cormaya Street rect 156 480 200 482 Cormaya Street rect 168 480 170 524 Cormaya Street rect 166 519 168 531 Cormaya Street rect 169 522 210 524 Cormaya Street rect 204 429 240 640 Cormaya Flats rect 81 197 127 228 Edron Flats circle 308 192 14 Magic Academy circle 255 205 11 Magic Academy, Shop poly 181 257 189 262 204 262 204 260 190 260 183 255 Skylane rect 190 263 192 302 Skylane poly 192 302 218 303 231 310 235 307 220 300 193 300 Skylane rect 313 74 350 104 Stonehome Flats rect 281 81 307 84 Stonehome Village poly 309 84 316 74 349 74 355 76 354 73 350 71 313 71 306 80 Stonehome Village rect 313 48 316 71 Stonehome Village rect 354 57 358 75 Stonehome Village rect 354 57 382 60 Stonehome Village rect 369 31 381 34 Stonehome Village poly 379 37 394 37 407 44 410 41 396 34 379 34 Stonehome Village rect 379 37 382 63 Stonehome Village rect 379 60 394 63 Stonehome Village rect 195 130 206 132 Wood Avenue rect 195 130 197 143 Wood Avenue rect 189 141 197 143 Wood Avenue rect 189 141 191 173 Wood Avenue rect 188 172 230 174 Wood Avenue rect 188 172 190 203 Wood Avenue poly 188 203 201 204 202 260 204 260 204 206 215 194 215 171 213 171 212 194 204 202 188 201 Wood Avenue circle 388 291 20 Eremo circle 301 499 20 A Majestic Warwolf circle 238 55 10 Avar Tar circle 226 46 10 Jerom circle 178 60 10 Chief Grarkharok rect 280 115 296 136 Telas desc bottom-right Click on coloured streets to go to that page. Wood Avenue is in the east of Edron. It touches Skylane to the south and is located east of Edron Castle. Buildings and NPCs from north to south on the street: * Wood Avenue 1 * Wood Avenue 2 * Wood Avenue 3 * Wood Avenue 4 * Wood Avenue 4a * Wood Avenue 4b * Wood Avenue 4c * Wood Avenue 5 * NPC Edvard (furniture) * Wood Avenue 6a * Wood Avenue 6b * Wood Avenue 7 * Wood Avenue 8 * Wood Avenue 9a * Wood Avenue 9b * Wood Avenue 10a * Wood Avenue 10b * Wood Avenue 11 Wood Avenue 1 and Wood Avenue 5 have a ridged/red roof, the rest has flat roofs. Category:Streets